The semblance of AH
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: High school AU. 6 nerdy boys manage to make it to the the most luxurious school in the country…BEACON ACADAMY. (Ruby girls x the ah crew) Just a dorky story by a fan.
1. Team nice dynamite

Michael POV

I'm usually a really contemp person. Yeah that's a fucking lie. I get angry a lot. And I mean ALOT. Every one…and I mean EVERYONE annoys the shit out of me. The only person I can stand is my best friend Gavin. Gavin was an idiot, sometimes he can even be considered as RETARDED, but Gavin was a true friend. Ever since kindergarten me and Gavin have been the best of friends.

Now that we're on the break of high school it's gonna be hell on earth, why, because me and Gavin are fucking nerds. I'm sitting in the school bus right now and I'm amazed that no one has noticed the nerd in the my little pony shirt. The loud talking and the jocks yelling makes me want to lose my fucking mind!

I just hope Gavin gets on the bus soon.

Gavin POV

After I finished eating breakfast, I grab my backpack and go to the bus stop. Needless to say, I wasn't happy about going back to school. I'm almost certain Michael isn't happy about it either.

Middle was a fucking pain in the ass for us. The biggest fuckface in school, Cardin Winchester always gave Michael a hard time for being a brony. I can't wait to see how he's gonna annoy us this year.

After 5 minutes the bus finally shoes up. As I walk on a bunch of kids look at me and start chuckling. Some even tried to spit spit balls at me. I ignore all of this and find Michael sitting in the back off the bus.

"What's going on boy?", I ask.

"Same old same old. You ready for this bro?"

I look outside the window and see that we are approaching beacon high school.

"Nope"


	2. Geoff Ramsey

Geoff's POV

Well, well, well. Beacon Acadamy. My mother see's this as an amazing opportunity for me to go to a great school. I see this as an opportunity to get some new pussy.

I care about school and all that shit, but can't I have a little bit of pussy on the side. I looked at Beacon Acadamy and smirk. I'm gonna rule this school.

I enter in and all of my confidence goes away. All of the girls here are WAAAAAAY hotter than I expected. I immediately walk out and take a breath. Girls can wait until later.

I'll be honest I'm nervous as hell of going to this school. I put up a persona of being this confident, cocky guy, but in reality I'm a nervous wreck.

I walk inside for a second time and don't face anyone, although I did notice two guys playing on game boys. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I think I heard one of them say, "Tease it". Weirdos.

I walk into the auditorium and sit in the bleachers and wait for the principle to make his annocement. I notice a few seats across from me there is a pretty girl with brown hair.

As she walks away I smile and say, "This is gonna be fun."

Authors note: Sorry it's so short. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Bignbrown

Ray's POV

"Remember Ray, try to branch out and meet new people. I don't want you to spend your time here alone." I nod. We hug and my mother walks off.

I looked at the school. Well shit. This is gonna suck. I'm not used to social interaction, I'm used to staying inside and playing video games. I walked in the huge school, I didn't bother trying to meet people, I walked to the auditorium.

I sit down in a icrelated area and take out my game boy.

I was relaxed for a few minutes until I was interrupted. "Hey dork!" I looked up to see a big white dude who looks like he could bench press a hundred pounds. This guy looks like he could beat me up, but I'm not in the mood.

"What?", I ask sounding like I didn't care.

"I need money for the vending machine. Give me everything you got.", the guy demanded.

"I don't have anything, so fuck off", I say getting really agitated.

The guy, of course, doesn't like that and picks me up by my shirt. "I don't think you know who your talking to short stuff! I'm Cardin Winchester and no one talks to me like that!"

He punches me in the race and everything goes black. Before I pass out I see Cardin fall to the fall.

Authors note: Sorry for another short chapter. All the introduction chapters will be short then they will get longer. Should I do Ruby x Ray or Ruby x Michael?


	4. Team same voice

(Another short chapter.)

Jack's POV

So…there it is. Beacon academy. I can't believe I finally made it. I've been working my whole life to make it to this school, and I've finally made it. No one is going to stop me. I'm gonna be the most popular kid here!

"Hey Jack."

I turned to see my best friend Ryan. I love the guy but I'm not gonna be popular with him around.

"Hey Ryan. Please tell me your not bringing that inside." I noticed that he had his cow plushy in his hand.

"Don't worry Jack, Edgar's going inside my backpack." Don't ask me why he calls it Edgar. We walk in the building and look around. This school was huge.

Ryan's POV

I looked while me and Jack were walking I saw a beautiful sight. There was a girl with white hair and a white dress. Her legs were so long I could climb them. She had beautiful blue eyes.

She was talking to a black haired girl and they both walked into the auditorium.

"Hey Jack. Legs go to the auditorium." He didn't have time to answer as a dragged him there.

Jack's POV

God dammit Ryan. He dragged me into the auditorium and ran off. Probably saw a girl he wanted to fuck.

"I'm Cardin Winchester and no one talks to me like that!"

I turned and I saw a jock knock a kid out cold. Without even thinking…I run up and I punch the jock in the face.

Authors note: Next chapter, things will really get started.

So far I have

Gavin x Yang

Michael x Ruby

Ray x Blake

Geoff x Velvet

and Ryan x Weiss. Who should jack be paired up with? Please review.


	5. Dorms and new friends part 1

Gavin's POV

"Oh come on! How do I keep losing!?"

Michael smirks, "Sorry buddy, some of us are just gifted when it comes video games."

I sigh and sit back down. "Pay up dude", Michael said. I reach and my pocket and gave Michael his stupid money.

"You truly are the master of Pokemon.", I admit. He nods his head and we shake hands calling a truce.

Before we could say anything else, a women went up to the stage. She looked like she had something very important to say.

"Excuse me students. May I have your attention for a movement.", she says. Everyone shuts up and looks at her. She starts talking about a bunch of school stuff, and even though I try to pay attention, I zone out.

I begin to look around the room admiring the decorations in the gym. That was until a certain someone caught my eye.

A few seats away from me and Michael were two girls. One was a small girl with red hair, silver eyes and a cute little face. She was a real cutie…but the girl next to her oh god the girl next to her is drop dead gorgeous!

She was tall blond, she had beautiful blonde and even more beautiful eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful color of purple. My god I think I'm in love.

Michael's POV

As the women walked off stage, I checked out her ass.

Nice.

I turned to Gavin, and for some reason he was staring in mid air. Don't know. Don't care.

"Gavin, come back to earth." He turned to to me. "The teacher said we have to go to our new dorms. We get our dorm numbers as we leave." He nods and follows me.

As we walk to the door, at the corner of my eye I saw a girl with a red huddie wink at me. I didn't think anything of it.

When me and Gavin left the auditorium, a man gave us cards with our dorm number on them. I got room 1981.

"What room did you get", Gavin asked me. I showed him my card. He smiled and hugged me.

"We got the same room boy!" People around us started to chuckle.

Sometimes…I really hate Gavin.

Ray's POV

"Dude his eye looks fucking horrible, and on the first day too."

"Shut up Ryan. It's not that bad. Ok it is that bad, but it could be worse."

I open my eyes to see these two guys. One was fat and the other was, for some reason, clutching a stuffed elephant.

They noticed me and immediately looked at me. "Sup dude.", the fat one said.

"You look great. You can't even see the black eye." "Dammit Ryan!"

I grabed a mirror that was on the desk next to my bed and saw the horrible shiner on my face.

"God Dammit! First day of school and I already have a black eye", I said with a groan. The fat kid comes toward me.

"Hey don't worry it doesn't look that bad." I glared at him with a 'are you serious' face.

He gives me a sheepish smile. The guy with the cow plushy walks up to me now.

"Do you feel okay?", he asks. I nod my head. I was quite surprised by his tone. By the looks of him you'd think he'd be a prick.

"Hey, I can see you don't wanna talk but you could at least thank Jack for punching Cardin.", the cow guy said.

I look took at fat guy…I mean Jack. He punched Cardin.

"Thanks Jack.", I said with a smile. "No problem dude"

"The names Ray.", I say extending my hand.

"I'm Jack and that's Ryan", he said shacking my hand.

I think I'm actually gonna like these guys.

Authors note: It feel I haven't updated this story in forever! Please review and thanks for reading!


	6. Dorms and new friends part 2

Gavin's POV

"Wow this…kinda sucks."

Me and Michael made it too our dorm and…it's okay. It's not that it's small (which it isn't ) it's not that it stinks (which it doesn't), it's not that it has bunk beds (which it does) it's because this room has 6 beds.

We have to share this room with 4 other people.

"Dammit!", Michael yelled as he put his suitcases down. "I can't believe we have to share this room with a bunch of asswholes!"

"Hey I'm not happy about it either, but we shouldn't judge these guys before we even see them. Promise me you'll be nice to them dude", I said trying to get him to calm down.

He mumbled something and then said, "Fine."

As soon as he said that the door opened and there was guy who looked around our age. He had brown hair, green eyes and a baseball cap that matched them. He wore a shit with the X box 369 logo on it and blue jeans.

He walked up to us with a friendly walked up to us with a smile. "Sup I'm Geoff.", he said.

I waved, "I'm Gavin and this is Michael", I motiened to Michael who just waved.

"I can tell by his face that you guys really aren't happy about sharing a room with people", Geoff asked. Was it that obvious

"Not really", I admitted. "We're so used to it being just the two of us that it feels weird when there's more people around."

"Also everyone is fucking annoying. Gavin is the only one that I can really stand.", Michael said with a bored expression.

Geoff nodded in an understanding way. "I feel the same way, but I know how to lighten the mood", he said with a smirk.

Me and Michael both look at him confused. "How?", I asked.

"You guys like video games?", Geoff asked.

At the mention of video games Michael got excited. "Are you kidding? Me and Gav are HUGE video game nerds. Ask us about any game and we'll know what is", he said.

Geoff's smirk returned. "Well check this out."

We all sat down on a the bed and opened one of his suitcases. "So, what do you think guys? Pretty awesome right?"

"Uh…what does this have to do with video games?" Michael asked. I'll admit I was thinking the same damn thing.

Geoff looked confused and than realized what he really showed us. It was a suitcase filled with boxers with footballs on them and a poster of Miley Cyrus. He quickly took it away.

"Uh…w…wrong suitcase."

He sat that one down and got the other one. "Okay. NOW what do you think?"

I swear to god I almost passed out. Geoff had a suitcase full of video games! Every GTAV game ever made, every Mario brothers. The walking dead, outlast and Michael and I's favorite, Minecraft!

"Geoff how the hell did…" Michael was about to ask.

"I'm a huge video game nerd as well. What are we doing sitting here? Let's get playing!"

Ray's POV

After getting a long boring lecture from the principle about no fighting, me, Jack and Ryan got our dorm number we went our separate ways, promising to meet up for lunch. I got room 1981. It took me forever to find the room because I'm a stupid dumb idiot face.

I finally made it to the room and sighed knowing that I would probably have to share this room with 5 other people.

I entered the room and to my surprise Ryan and Jack were already there along with 3 other guys.

Jack noticed me, "Ray grab a controller and help me kick Gavin's ass."

The guy next to him (who I assume is Gavin) says in a high pitched voice,"Bloody hell Jack! Sod off!"

I stare at these guys for a second and say,"oh fuck it. Let's play!"

Author notes:I had to end it like that :) Please review.


	7. Best friends reunited

**I have been dreading this chapter. Not because I'm getting sick of this story, hell I love this story. It's just that I'm horrible at writing for females. So if I ruin this chapter I just want you to know, I warned you!**

 **P.s. I have a new Rwby story called "I HATE MYSELF AND I WANNA DIE!" check it out if you have the chance.**

 **P.s.s Blake is the best female Rwby character!**

Blake's POV

"Cmon Honey your gonna be late!", my father called.

"I'm coming dad!"

I looked at myself in the mirror and positioned my bow perfectly. Today I, going to Beacon Acadamy, the most prestigious school in the country. I was ready for this.

"Honey hurry!", my mother called.

"Okay I'm coming!"

I walked down the stairs to be greeted by my mother and father. They both hugged me and I hugged them back.

"Where so proud of you Blake.", my father said. "Go make us proud honey", my Mother said in tears.

I hug them again and I pat my pet cat named Faunus on the head. I wave one last time to my parents and walk out the door. I walked down the street and waited by the bus stop. I'm actually pretty worried about going to this new school. I'm really gonna miss my boyfriend Sun, we've been going out for a year now and this is the longest time we'll be apart.

I know I can trust him not to fuck any of theses fast girls around here. At the same time I was really excited to go to this school, I've been trying my hardest to het to where I am now. This is gonna be awesome!

The bus finally shows up and I walk on. A bunch of boys made wolf whistles at me as I walked on. Pigs. I hate perverts like them.

I walk to the back of the bus and I sit across from a boy with a My little pony t-shirt. A bit weird, but each to their own. As the bus starts to roll again I start to text my friend Weiss. Me and Weiss have been friends for a long time, ever since 3rd grade to be exact. I was being bullied by a bunch a 6th graders once and Weiss got them all to go away. And as they say, the rest is history.

A couple of years ago, Weiss left town, we still keep in touch, but it's not the same.

A few minutes later Weiss texts me.

Weiss: How are you doing?

Blake: A bit nervous, but not to much.

Weiss: Don't worry your strong and smart. You can do this.

Blake: How's your day going?

Weiss: Not bad for a first day of school. Getting up early is a bitch do.

I chuckle.

Weiss: Hey I have to go, but I have something huge to tell you later next time we video chat :)

Blake: Okay, talk to ya later. :)

Weiss POV

"I assume you have everything you need?", my father asked on the other side of the phone.

"Yes dad I have everything. Do you not trust me?", I asked playfully.

I hear him chuckle on the other line, "of course I do sweetie. I just wanna make sure your prepared. I know your gonna be the top student at Beacon High.", my father said. He was right I was gonna be the top student at Beacon High.

"Don't worry dad, I won't let you down."

"You could never let me down darling. I just want you to give it your all is that understood."

"Yes it is."

"Good. Now I must get to work, goodbye sweetheart."

"Bye Daddy."

I finally made it too the front of Beacon High. Butterflies were in my stomach, for there was something I was really excited about, besides dominating the school.

Blake's POV

I finally got of the bus after what seemed like hours (even though I know it was probably for about 10 minutes). I watch the "bronie" boy and a British kid walk off the bus. They were obviously best friends, it reminded me of how me and Weiss used to act.

I walk to the front of the school not even bothering to talk to anyone, until someone said my name.

"Blake?"

I turned to see a girl with white hair and blue eyes. How did she know my name? Unless…it couldn't be.

"Weiss Schnee?"

"The one and only.", she said with a smile. I didn't waste any time. I hugged her and she hugged me back. I'm with my best friend again.

Authors note: Yeah it's terrible I know. I'll be in the corner. While I'm doing that, please review!


	8. Ruby and Yang

(They are the same age here)

Ruby's POV

"How do I look Yang?", I asked my sister.

"Ruby you look great, I'm sure no one at this school cares if you don't look like a playboy model", she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and fixed my hair. I can't afford to look foolish when we go to Beacon Acadamy.

"I just want to make a good impression. I don't wanna look ugly on the first day", I say inspecting myself in the mirror.

"Don't worry about that Ruby. If you and I are related at all, every boy will be drewling all over you."

I laughed and got ready for school. When we were both at the bus stop, a group of boys came walking up to us.

"Sup, Yang", one of them said. "Your looking extra fine today girl." "Your hair looks great." "Wanna come to my house later so we can have some fun?"

Yang didn't even blush at these comments, she just smirked. She was used to these comments from guys. It was all about Yang. How come I never get attention from guys?! Finally the bus comes and I quickly get on. Yang waves goodbye to the boys as she gets on.

I find a seat in the second to last seat of the best, when Yang gets on the bus she is greeted with whistles from all the boys. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Yang sits next to me.

"What's wrong with you?", she asked seeing the annoyed look on my face. "I'm sick of the fact that everywhere we go I have to here boys whistle at you, or flirt with you. Just because you have big boobs and pretty hair everyone treats you like a fucking princess. Where the same age for Christ sake, shouldn't I have big boobs too!?"

Yang was stunned for a minute but then she chuckled. "Hey all attention from guys mean nothing. All they are are horny virgins. I'm looking for true love, a boy who loves me for me. So you shouldn't worry about getting all the attention from guys. If someone loves you they won't try any cheesy pickup lines, they'll talk to you straight from the heart.", Yang explained.

I must admit, I feel kinda foolish.

"Okay your right. I guess I was just a bit jealous", I admit. "But it's still kinda annoying." Yang chuckled, "Are there any boys you have a crush on?"

I blushed furiously and turned my head. "I'll take that as a yes", Yang said. "C'mon who is it? It's not like he's ever gonna find out, we're moving schools."

"I guess your right. Okay, back at our old school I had a huge crush on…oh shit." I immediately turn my head and I stare out the window. "He's on the bus.", I whispered. "No way. Where?", Yang asked.

I take her hand and point it to the direction of the boy. He was the very last seat of the bus. "His name is Micheal Jones. I've had a crush on him all throughout middle school", I explained.

Yang's POV

"So that's the boy that stole my sister's heart, huh?", I asked Ruby. She nodded nervously. I examined the boy. He looked like a big nerd. Crazy hair, freckles covered his face and…a my little pony t-shirt?

"You…have weird taste in men Ruby", I said.

After we got off the bus, we headed to the auditorium to listen to Miss Goodwhich's boring speech. When me and Ruby went to the door to get our dorm numbers, I saw her crush, Micheal walking with some other dude, then I got an idea.

"Ruby I have an idea. Wink at him."

"What? I can't do that!"

"Here he comes now"

She immediately reposition herself and winked at him. He looked over slightly but kept walking. "I can't believe he looked at me. He actually looked at me!", Ruby said excitedly. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Have fun with your dorky boyfriend.", I say with a smile.

Authors note: Sorry it's short. Not the best chapter ever but still good. Next is Coco and Velvet then we'll go back to the boys. Please review!


	9. The stupidity of achievement hunter

Jack's POV

Normally the first day of the any school day is spent making friends and making good first impressions on the popular crowd. I'm spending my first day at Beacon Acadamy, one of the most prestigious schools in the country mind you, making model rockets.

"I'm not sure where supposed to be doing this on school grounds", Ryan said in a nervous voice.

"Calm down Ryan, this is gonna be awesome", Ray said within even looking at him.

I should probably explain what the hells going on. Right before we could finish playing our video game, all of the students were called out of their rooms. The principal ordered students to go in the lunch room in a attempt to get the students to 'socialize'.

I don't know much about these guys, but one things for sure, we're not very social. So Ray suggested that we sneak outside and shoot off the model rockets he had in his suitcase. Gavin, Geoff and Michael immediately agreed, and although me and Ryan were a bit skeptical, we came along as well.

"Ok guys their ready. You got the lighters?", Ray asked Micheal and Gavin. The two boys nodded and lit up the fuses. "Ok back up!", Ray said running behind a bush. The rest of us looked confused until we realized that the rockets were giving off a lot of heat, and smoke was beginning to come up from under the rocket.

Geoff ran behind the same bush Ray was behind, Ryan hid under a bench and Gavin and Michael pulled me behind another bush.

Well this is gonna suck.

The rockets made a loud sound and they took off into the sky. I must admit for a bunch of cheap model rockets, it was pretty damn cool…that was until the rockets blew the fuck up. Which was also pretty cool.

The explosion gave off a huge light but then faded away. When it was all over we all came out of our hiding spots.

"See? I told you it was gonna be awesome.", Ray said sounding pretty proud of himself. "Hell yeah dude! That was fucking sweet!", Michael said amazed. I've learned very quickly that Michael curses a lot. And I mean ALOT.

"That was such top!", Gavin said. Oh yeah Gavins British.

"I'm just glad no one got hurt", Ryan said releaved. At that very moment I hurt a huge rumble coming from above us. We all looked up to see a huge airplane hovering above us.

"Is that a…army plane?", Geoff asked. It was at this time that I noticed the camouflage color of the plane. Suddenly the plane landed right in front of the school.

"Holy shit! A real army plane", Gavin said with excitement. He rushed over to the plane and touched it with his finger as if he didn't wanna damage it. I also learned that Gavin, to be nice, isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Not the most poisonous lizard in the jungle. Not the hardest boner in a room full of hot girls.

He's dumb is what I'm trying to say.

Anyway, almost immediately after Gavin touched the plan, the door opened and crushed his head. "Damn!", he yelled.

Geoff started to laugh but he immediately stopped when a girl came walking out of the plane. She stopped and took a quick look at Gavin who was on the floor nursing his hand, threw something at him, and continued to walk towards the door.

We all got out of her way. As she passed us she took a quick glance at me but didn't say anything. Once she entered the school we all ran to Gavin's side.

"You alright Gav", Michael asked. "What did she throw you?", Jack asked.

"She threw me some bandages, for my hand I assume", Gavin said quickly bandaging his hand.

Ryan turned to me, "Why do you think she looked at you like that?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea, but let's stay the hell away from her."

"Yeah, let's just head back inside.", Ray said. We all looked at him like he was an idiot. "What?", he asked confused.

"You realize if we get caught sneaking back inside, where gonna beat the crap out of you right?", I asked. We weren't supposed to be out here. We snuck out threw the window in the bathroom. How I fit threw there I have no idea.

"Oh calm down, will just sneak threw the same window we used to get out here", Ray said. "What could possibly go wrong?", he asked. EVERYTHING.

Gavin's POV

Me, Michael and our new friends went to the window we used to get out here. "Gavin you go up first since your hand is fucked", Jack said. Ryan got on Geoff's shoulders and I climbed on top of them. I squeezed threw the small window (how Jack can fit threw here I'll never know) and planted my feet on the toilet.

Wait…a toilet? Oh shit!

I stuk my head out the window and yelled at them, "You bloody idiots! This is the wrong bathroom I'm in a stall. The bathroom we used didn't have any stalls."

"What!?", Geoff said surprised.

"God dammit Ray!", Michael yelled.

"How is this my fault!?"

"You walked over here!"

"No I didn't Ryan did!"

"I was following Geoff!"

Bloody hell

"Guys we all walked over here together remember?", I deadpanned.

"Are you telling me we all just walked to the same window at the same time?", Michael asked confused.

"How did that even happen? We just walked to the first window we saw?", Geoff asked.

"Who cares, Gavin see if anyones in there.", Ryan said. I looked threw a small crack that was in the door. There were four girls in there. One with red hair one with black hair, one with white and one with beautiful blonde ha…oh no. That's the girl I saw in the auditorium. The girl I feel in love with.

I stick my head back out the window, "There are four girls in here.", I said. The guys groaned.

"Four girls? Dammit. How are we gonna get him out of their?", Jack asked, "if he gets caught he might end up being know as the pervert who spies on girls in the restroom and steals panties from the gym?"

Everyone looked at Jack with a wtf face. "…no one said anything about stealing girls panties from the gym Jack.", Geoff said awkwardly.

Jack's face turned red and he turned away from the group. Where just gonna ignore that.

"This is all Ray's fault! If he didn't call us out here to fire his stupid rockets my friend wouldn't be locked in the girls bathroom about to experience the most humiliating moment in his life!", Michael screamed.

How have I not been caught yet?

"Look I know it's my fault we even have get in threw the window. But I just really wanted to make new friends okay. I've always been the quiet grumpy guy who never goes outside and doesn't have fun. I wanted today to be different.", Ray said in a depressed voice.

The rest of us suddenly felt bad for him. Hell even Michael and I have trouble fitting in.

Geoff's POV

Damn. Now I feel bad. Leave it to Geoff to offer some comforting words.

"Hey dude don't sweat it. We were all nervous about coming to this school and fitting in. I'll admit, I wanted to come off as the cool guy who doesn't care about anything. And…I am, but I'm still nervous. You don't have to be nervous when I comes to us. Hell I barely know you guys and I'm pretty sure your all big nerds.", I said. We all had laugh…well except Gavin who wanted to stay quiet and not get caught.

"Thanks Geoff and don't worry guys, I have the perfect plan." Ray said as he entered the school…threw the door. The fucking **door!**

"uh…did he just go threw the"

"Door. Yes Ryan, yes he did.", Micheal said.

We were all silent until we heard Gavin say, "I actually think I can jump down from here."

Blake's POV

"Are you sure he's gonna notice me Blake?", Ruby asked. "I'm sure of it, you look great.", I said in return.

Ruby had red lipstick on with a red rose in her hair. She also had red blush on her cheeks.

"Y'know Blake, I thought me and you were gonna have problems but I must admit, your okay.", Yang said trying to give me a compliment.

"Wow thanks Yang.", I said sarcastically.

"What makes you think this Michael guy is even a nice guy?", Weiss asked being her skeptical self.

"I know he's a nice guy tru…", she was cut of by the sound of the door slamming open. Standing in the door was a guy wearing a tuxedo with a rose in the chest pocket. He was also wearing a sombrero for some reason.

He walked up to me slowly until we were making eye contact. "Hello my black haired beauty", he said with smirk. He leaned to the point where we were close to kissing.

He looked like he was about to kiss me until he yelled, "RUN FOR IT GAVIN!"

Suddenly a boy ran out one of the stalls and out the door. Then the boy in the suit followed him out.

Okay well…that happened.

Authors note:…I have no words. This might be the best chapter I've ever written or the worse. I'll let you decide.

Thanks to King Jomi for the idea of making Coco jump out of a plane. (Velvet made her debut in Geoff's chapter)

Next chapter: Geoff vs Jack


	10. Geoff vs Jack: Battle of the Scumbags 1

Jack's POV

I was surrounded by a bunch of beautiful playboy models who had double D size breast. It's just another day of being King.

"King Jack, could we please worship your cock?", playboy model #54 asked. I thought about it for a second, "Well, since I'm feeling very generous today, you lovely ladies may go ahead and worship my penis", I said as I sat on my throne.

The beautiful ladies cheered with glee, "Thank you King Jack! You are too good for us", they said. I chuckled, "I know, now get to work.", I commanded.

Right as the women started to worship my huge dong, there as an ear pearcing sound that shook the ground of Patillo land. A noise so horrible that it would bring any man to madness. That noise, was Geoff's alarm clock.

*BRING!*BRING!*BRING!*

I immediately sat straight up and hit my head on the roof of our dorm. Turns out bring on the top bunk of the bunk bed wasn't a good idea. Everyone in the room started to moan and groan, but Geoff got straight up and turned off the clock. He stretched his arms and took a deep breath, "Rise and shine boys, it's time for the first day of school!", he said with a smile, but it was ment with the rest of us glaring at him.

"Dude, I was about to be worship by fucking playboy models!", I yelled. Geoff just rolled his eyes, "Well all have to give up on that dream sooner or later Jack, now everybody get up!"

We all groaned again except Michael who got and grabbed Geoff's clock. He sent a glare Geoff's way and threw the clock out the wondow. "What the hell dude!? My mother spent twenty bucks for that clock!", Geoff yelled. Michael didn't budge, I couldn't help but laugh at this.

Geoff ran to the window, he could still see the clock. "Well, it looks okay", Geoff said. Then it all went to shit. Geoff saw Michael approach the clock with a golf club. "Where the hell did he get a golf club!?", Geoff said freaking out. I had to see this for myself. I joined Geoff at the window and I nearly died of laugher as I saw Michael completely demolish the clock.

"Yeah, don't get Michael angry when he's near a golf club, you'll regret it", Gavin said without even looking up. I figured that sense Gavin and Michael have known each other for so long that Gavin can pretty much sense what Michaels going to do when he gets mad. "Well…that's what you get for getting a raggedy ass twenty dollar clock", I said after recovering from my laughing fit.

Geoff glared at me but he didn't say anything. Ray got up from his bed and leisurely made his way over to the door, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom", he said before walking out the door. Ryan rolled off his bed, "Yeah Ray's right, we all need to get ready for the first day of school.

"That's what I've been saying!", Geoff yelled. "Dude be quiet, people are still asleep", Gavin said. At this point I was struggling not to laugh and Geoff was on the verge of exploding. I grabbed some clothes and shoes and walked out the door, but I didn't get far as I stripped over Ray's body as he was asleep in the hallway.

* * *

After I took a quick shower, I brushed my teeth in front of the huge mirror that was in the bathroom. In the corner of my eye I see Geoff furiously folding some clothes. He was obviously still mad about the clock thing.

Feeling a bit guilty for laughing at his misfortune, I went over to apologize to him. "Hey Geoff." I said, getting his attention. He stopped angrily folding and looked at me, "yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting like a dick in the dorm. I just couldn't help myself, you gotta admit, it was pretty funny watching Michael lose his shit over that alarm", I said trying to make him laugh. I was successful, Geoff chuckled, "Yeah it was pretty funny, but seriously, that guy needs anger management."

I couldn't disagree with that.

"We'll see ya later man I gotta get ready", I said. "Yeah me too, see ya later", Geoff said and we both went our separate ways.

Ryan's POV

I was the first one of my friends to get fully dressed, which ment that I had ten minutes to myself before I went to class. With nothing to do, I decided to head to my first class early. My first class was science, my all time favorite subject. It was just so fun to experiment with all kinds of chemicals and making things explode. Sure the exploding thing usually got me in trouble, but it was worth it.

When I entered the classroom, there were already a few students there socializing with each other. I didn't like this part of school, socializing with other people has never been my strong suit, for some reason people thought I was creepy. Aw who needs Em? I got Edgar.

I pulled out my toy cow and made sure no one was looking, I then hugged the stuffed cow very quickly and put it back in my bookbag. "I can't believe you just did that", I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Ray who was shaking his head in disappointment.

"Shut up. Edgar is a long time…friend of mine.", I said trying to defend myself even though I knew I was pretty much fucked. "Dude, if you get caught snuffling that stuffed animal you're gonna get your ass beat", Ray said bluntly.

"Don't you think I know that dude? Why do you think I keep it in my bookbag?", I asked him.

Ray rolled his eyes, "Whatever Ryan, just try not get caught hugging that thing."

A few minutes later, the teacher walked in. She looked pretty cute, I already have someone in mind but this teacher is quite the looker.

"Hello students, my name is . I'm sure you all know what's going on. Your starting high school, your starting the most important time of your lives. But it may also be the most difficult.", she said. Everyone in the room looked confused so she continued, "High school is an awkward time in a teens life and it may be hard making friends, so sense it's the first day of school, and I'm pretty sure non of you feel like doing work, we're going to do an assignment were I'm going to pair you up in groups of fours and you will take this to get to know each other, makes sense?" The class nodded.

"Good, now when I call your name get with your group", she instructed. When she started to call names, I started to get bored and look around the room until a certain someone caught my eye.

The girl I saw in auditorium was there and I was finally able to get a good look at her. She had beautiful white hair, hypnotic blue eyes, long legs, white boots, and a white skirt. She was absolutely stunning.

"And finally, Ray Narveres Jr, Ryan Haywood, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. Now everybody get in your groups.", Ms. Turney said.

I heard Ray groan, "I hate all this 'getting to know each other' shit. We're in high school now, yet we're still being treated like kindergarteners."

I shrugged, "Well we don't really have a choice. Let's go find Wei…", I stopped talking as soon as I realized who Blake and Weiss were. It was a black haired girl and the girl I was in love with. I quickly turned around and checked my breath. …I'll just make sure she's not close enough to smell my breath.

The girls sat down next to us, "Hi I'm Blake.", the black haired girl said. She elbowed the white haired girl, "And I'm Weiss."

So she's Weiss huh? Me and her are gonna be the greatest couple of ever! The greatest power couple in the world! Move over Hunter and Stephanie because Ryan and Weiss are gonna rule the world!

Before I could say anything, Ray started ruining my chances with Weiss, "Yeah whatever, look me and my friend don't really care for all this, 'getting to know each other' shit, so can we please just pretend like we did this assignment.", he said rather rudely.

If I wasn't so scared of going to jail I would've killed him at that very moment.

Weiss looked offended, "Sorry but I didn't work hard to get into this school just to pretend like I did an assignment. I don't care if you don't like this project, your doing it.", she said as she eyed Ray coldly.

Damn I love this girl.

In a attempt to make Weiss laugh, I have a shot at Ray. "Ray, I believe what Weiss is saying is…shut the fuck up." Blake laughed and Weiss was able to hold in a laugh. My duty is not only to make her laugh, but to make her mine…did that sound creepy?

"Fuckin bitch", Ray mumbled under his breath. I'm gonna guess that Weiss heard him considering she punched him in the eye.

* * *

Geoff's POV

My first class was algebra. Dammit. I hated anything that included math, so basically I hate life. Sure I'm good at math, but it is so fucking boring. I would much rather listened to Bill Stevenson fart for two minutes than do a single math equation.

At least each class is only an hour long. I would still much rather listen to Bill Stevenson fart, but still, it's not that long.

When I entered the classroom, the first thing I saw was a bunch of girls surrounding a bunch of boys. I rolled my eyes, if there's anyone who should be getting attention from all the girls it's me. Once I get a look at the boys the girls were surrounding, my blood boil.

Let me explain, these guys used to bully me in middle school every goddamn day. On school picture day, they beat me up and gave me a black eye. On Valentine's Day, I tried to ask out my crush, but they pull my pants down right in front of her. I have a really bad peanut allergy, so one day they put peanuts in sandwhich.

There're names are Adam Kovic, Bruce Greene, James Willems, Joel Rubin, Lawrence Sonntag, and Sean "Spoole" Poole. They had gotten bigger and stronger. I glared at the asswholes who caused me so much pain until someone sat next next to me.

"Sup dude." It was Jack. "Nothin' much, just looking for a potential girlfriend", I lied.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Your not gonna get any girls staring at them like."

"I don't see you with a girlfriend.", I said a matter of factually.

Jack chuckled, "Your right, but I'm pretty sure I could get more girls than you without even trying", he said jokingly.

I laughed, "Sure whatever."

At that moment, the teacher came in. She was a woman with long black hair, a cute red dress and black heels. Her eyes were a beautiful orange color and she had pale white skin. Everybody, especially the boys in the classroom, started to quiet down for fear of getting in trouble. The teacher, though very pretty, also looked pretty intimidating.

"Hello class. I am and I'll be your algebra teacher for this year.", she said.

She then started to ramble on about the rules and shit like that. As you can imagine, it was really boring. I felt like I was going to fall asleep until I caught sight of a familiar looking girl. She was sitting across from me and Jack and…wow. She looked very pretty. No, fuck that. She was beautiful. Believe me dear readers, the girl looked amazing.

Her eyes gave off the impression that she was a shy girl. I'm usually into confident girls who aren't afraid to make the first move, but if my assumptions are correct and she is really shy, I'll be more than happy to make the first move. Her brown hair looks so soft that I just wanted to brush it. Her adorable face looked liked it belonged on a baby. She looked so innocent and child like. And to top it all off, if their was still a little doubt in your mind that this girl wasn't perfect. Her boobs are fucking huge! Ok maybe not that huge but there still big.

I stared at her for the remainder of the class period. This is so much better than listening to Bill Stevenson fart.

Before I knew it, it was time to go to the next class and the mystery girl had already left the room before I could even talk to her.

"Well that was boring.", said a tired Jack.

"Trust me Jack, what I was watching was far from boring.", I said recovering from my hypnotized state.

"What are talking about?", Jack asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"In class I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She was absolutely perfect. I gotta see her again", I said thinking about the girl.

"Wow, looks like somebodys have fallen head over heels for a girl. Too bad you have no game", Jack said the last part under his breath but, he knew I could hear him.

"Haha. Be warned Jack, I may look like a nerd, but underneath this pale white skin, lies the heart of a true ladies man. You do not want to underestimate me.", I said smirking.

Jack once again rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Casanova." I was pissed off now.

"You know what? I'm issuing a challenge.", I said. Jack seemed to be interested, "Go on." "It simple, you and me are going to try and get the most girls phone numbers we can. Whoever has the most numbers by the end of the week wins.", I said explaining the rules.

Jack nodded, "Your on." I smirked, "Let the best man win."

And with that, me and Jack shook hands and sealed the deal.

* * *

Gavin's POV

The first day of school hasn't been that bad; a bit boring but nothing too bad. Normally me and Michael would be hanging from the flag pole by our underwear right now so I consider that a success. The only thing I really have a problem with is that I've had four classes so far and I haven't seen any of my friends.

It's not normal me and Michael go this long without seeing each other. It's kinda weird not talking to my boy for so long. But on the bright side, it's lunch time and I'm bloody starving.

I got in the back of the long queue (line) and waited impatiently for the it to get moving.

"Hey Gavin." I turned and saw Ryan.

"Sup Ryan!", I said, but then I caught a glimpse of Ray who was standing behind Ryan. He wasn't saying anything, but his face told the story. Also the black eye helped a little.

Ray had a huge shiner on his face and a busted lip. "Ray, what the bloody hell happened to you?", I asked inspecting his eye.

Ray just turned around and refused to speak. "Let's just say that Ray here is a real hit with the ladies.", Ryan said chuckling. Ray turned and glared at him.

"So basically, Ray got beat up by a girl", I said trying not to laugh. Ryan nodded. I fucking lost it at that point. It obviously seemed to annoy Ray because he started to yell.

"That's not what happened! This stupid white haired bitch started acting like she was better than me, so I just called her some unflattering words under my breath…she heard me." This only made me laugh even harder and Ryan started to laugh as well. Ray just glared at the two of us.

After i recovered from laughing so hard, I said, "At least you two have a class together, I haven't seen anyone I know all day."

"Maybe if we're lucky we'll all have lunch period together", Ray said still favoring his eye. "I doubt it", Ryan said, "considering the large amount of students in this school and the large number of teachers and number of lunch periods, it's very unlikely that any of us have a class together at all, let alone the same lunch period."

"Hey guys." All of us turned to see Michael walking up to us. "Michael!", I said. I ran up to my boy and we did our famous hand shake we've done sense we were eight.

"Well it's only Michael, not Geoff and Jack", Ryan said. At that moment, almost like it was timed, Geoff and Jack approached their friends, "Sup dickheads", Geoff said. Jack just waved.

"Well I've been wrong before", Ryan said. "So I have an announcement to make", Geoff said, "Me and Jack are taking place in a bet. Whichever one of us gets the most amount of girls numbers by the end of the week wins.", he explained.

"What do you get if you win?", Ryan asked. "The satisfaction of knowing the other person is a piece of shit that can't get girls.", Jack said.

Ray nodded slowly, "Solid prize."

Me and Michael looked at each other, almost like we were having talking telepathically.

" _Which one of is gonna explain to them why this is a terrible idea?"_

 _"You do it, your the smart one"_

 _"Yeah but you do a better job at explaining shit."_

 _"How does that makes sense? If I'm dumb than certainly you do a better job at explaining stuff than I do."_

 _"True, but your British and British accents give off the impression that your smarter than everyone else."_

 _"…you realize who your talking to right?"_

 _"Gav we've only been at this school for two days, they don't know how dumb you are yet."_

 _"Yesterday we were playing futbol and I kicked the ball into team gents goal."_

 _"So your bad at sports, at least your good at video games."_

 _"Geoff beat me in a game he's never played,granted I suck at the game, but still."_

 _"Forget video games dude! Strategie games are where you shine."_

 _"I was playing Sorry_ (that's a board game for you people who don't know) _and instead of bringing all my pieces to my home I brought them all to Ray's."_

 _"…you're right you're an idiot and your horrible at explaining shit, I'll explain."_

"Guys this is a bad idea", Michael said. "What do you mean? This way we'll be able to find out who's the better ladies man", Geoff said.

"Me and Gavin tried to do the same thing at our school and long story short, we ended up getting beat up by every girl in our school.", Michael explained.

"And with all do respect, there's no way in hell you guys could pull any woman.", Ray said rubbing his eye.

"Says the dude who got fucking dropped by one", Ryan said under his breath, but I heard him loud and clear, it made me chuckle a little.

"And what exactly does that mean?", Geoff asked getting affended. "Yeah, I'll have you know that I am a real hit with the ladies", Jack said also getting affended.

"Well look at yourselves, Geoff's looks like he hasn't excercised in 3 years and Jack, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, is fat."

Everyone laughed when Ray called Jack fat, but of course, Jack wasn't very happy. "What do you mean I'm fat!? I'm a goddamn stud!", he said outraged.

"You know I've never noticed it before but, yeah Jack is fat!", I said losing my breath. Everyone else were cracking jokes about Jack's weight. Michael even did a hilarious Jack impression.

"Shut the hell up you dillholes!", Jack said starting to lose it, but that just made us laugh even harder. "Dillhole? What the hell is a dillhole?!", Geoff said nearly dying from.

"Oh I'm fat Jack and I'm a dillhole, where's the food", Michael said in a really deep voice impersonation Jack. Everyone laughed even harder (if that was even possible).

Jack apperantly couldn't take it anymore and stormed off. After everyone recovered from the laughing party, Geoff returned to Ray, "Now what was that shit about me not working out?", he asked suddenly getting serious.

* * *

"I'm just sayin', maybe you should lift more weights.", Ray said as we looked for a table. "I gotta agree with Ray", Ryan said, "Your a pretty scrawny dude and most girls prefer a stronger more beefy guy."

"I don't need muscles, I have personality.", Geoff said.

"Sure, if being a lazy slob counts as having a personality.", said Michael as he took a sip of his juice. Everyone laughed and Geoff glared at him. We found Jack sitting by himself at a table so we sat next to him.

"Jack, could you please tell Geoff that with his physic there's no way in hell he's gonna win this bet.", Ryan said as he sat down. Jack chuckled, "It doesn't matter, Geoff lacks a personality so he can't get girls anyway."

"Told you", Michael said with a smirk. Geoff was getting really fed up now. I saw this and tried to calm him down, "Chill out Geoff, millions of people who are famous lack a personality, Selena Gomez, Barack Obama, Pewdiepe, it just depends on what type of girl you hit on."

Ok to be fair I was kinda talking out my ass, but I was right.

Geoff looked at me with a confused look but then smirked. "Your right Gavin, all I have to do is pretend I have personality and then the girls will be all over me!", he said.

"That's not what I ment but okay", I said sitting back down.

Geoff continued, "I promise you Jack that by the end of this week, I'm gonna be surrounded by women, and Michael and Gavin are gonna help me.", he said rapping his arms around us. "We are?", me and Michael asked.

"Oh please, if your gonna have Gavin and Michael, than I'm gonna have Ray and Ryan on my side, right guys", Jack said looking at them. Ryan patted Jack on the back, "Hell yeah buddy." Ray shrugged, "I'm just happy to be here."

Jack turned back to Geoff, "Get ready Geoff, because this bull is about release the horns.

"By the time we're done, Jack is gonna have girls pulled up at his door and they'll be dead because they starved to death waiting for Jack to come outside…wait is that creepy?"

Authors note: I know it took me a long time to update this, but think about it, I'm a sixteen year old kid in high school who has ten stories on this site. Gimme a little bit of credit. Anyway, I hope everyone had a happy holidays and a happy new year!

Next chapter: Jack vs Geoff part 2. (Gavin and Michael will be meet funhaus, the bet between Geoff and Jack starts and Ryan tries to be not creepy.)

Refrences: The clock scene is based on a video of Michael destroying an X box.

Bill Stevenson is a drummer from a punk rock band called the Descendents. There is a two minute track that features him farting while the rest of the band members laugh in the background. I thought it would make sense that Geoff knew the band since he is a punk rocker.

Edgar…you should all know where Edgar is from.

Ray and Ryan's teacher is Meg Turney, Gavin's real life girlfriend.

Geoff and Jack's teacher is Cinder, and I'm sure you can figure out who Geoff was staring at in class.

Geoff "not having a personality" is based on my first thoughts about him.

Funhaus, I don't know shit about them. I'm not even joking.

Adios!


	11. Geoff vs Jack: Battle of the Scumbags 2

Gavin's POV

"By the time we're done, Jack is gonna have girls pulled up at his door and they'll be dead because they starved to death waiting for Jack to come outside…wait is that creepy?"

After a couple a seconds of staring at Ryan like the creep he was, I said, "Yes. Yes it was."

"Dammit", Ryan said frustratedly, "I really need to work on that."

Before anyone of us could say anything else, the bell rang signaling for all the students to head to sixth period. Everyone left the table without saying a word to each other, I can't if it was was because of the bet, or the fact that we were all so socially awkward. The only ones left at the table were me and Michael.

Michael walked up to me and asked, "What class you got next?"

"Physics.", I responded. He smiled and said, "Let's go boy."

As we started walking I asked him a question, "Which one of them will get hurt the worst when they try to hit on girls?"

Michael shrugged, "I don't know, probably Geoff. He can be a real dick at times. Although, Jack has a very slapable face."

"My bets on Geoff. He seems like the kind of guy that strikes out with girls a lot.", I said.

"How much you wanna bet that those idiots are gonna strike out with first girl they ask?", Michael asked chuckling at the thought of our new friends failing at their attempts of suducing a women.

"Get real mate, they're obviously gonna chicken out.", I said chuckling as well.

We finally made it to the physics classroom and I was pleasantly surprised by how small of a class it was. There were about fifteen students in the class, which is really small for a school of this size. I guess most people didn't sign up for physics. I'll be honest, I don't know what physics is. When I choose my classes I just choose randomly.

Me and Michael saw Ray sitting by himself at a table, so we decided to join him. When we sat down Michael finally saw the nasty bruise around Ray's eye.

"Holy shit", he whispered, "Ray, what happened dude?"

"I don't wanna talk about it.", Ray mumbled under his breath.

"He got punched by a girl.", I said.

Michael let out a small squeak before covering his mouth to conceal his laughter. Ray gave me a death glare before turning back to the front of the classroom. At that moment the teacher came in and he was very, interesting to say the least.

He was wearing a tie like all the other male teachers, but his tie was halfway off and his hair was a mess. He was coughing very loudly and he was stumbling as he walked to his desk. And to top it all off, he was holding a half empty beer bottle in his right hand.

"This is why I will never drink alcohol", Ray whispered.

"It only took half the bottle to get him hammered? Amateur.", Michael said with disappointment. Me and Ray both gave Michael weird looks. "What? It usually takes my brothers at least two to get completely smashed."

The drunk teacher coughed loudly to get our attention, "Ok, the names Mister Lincoln, you understand the rules of the school at this point right?", he asked.

All of the students nodded. "Well then I don't need to be here.", and with that, Mister Lincoln left the classroom.

All of the students were confused at first, but then they realized that they didn't care and started doing things like talking to their friends or getting on their phones. I turned to Michael and Ray, "What just happened?"

Michael gave me a look, "What is there to explain? Our physics teacher is a drunk."

Ray sat back in his chair and put his feet up, "Let's just hope he dosen't get fired because so far this guy is my favorite teacher."

"I hear that", Michael said, "Now what's this I hear about you getting punched by a girl?"

I laughed while Ray groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Blake's POV

After the drunk physics teacher left the classroom, my friends started talking about God knows what. I was busy reading my book. I've never been very good at social situations, hell, Weiss was the one who introduced me to my Sun. The first time I met him I was extremely nervous. It's a miracle that we're still together today.

Whenever me and Weiss meet new people she's always leading the conversation and answering for me. It dosen't matter how nice the people are, I'm never gonna bother talking to people. It's the same situation here, Ruby and Yang are lovely people, but I don't make effort to talk to them, Weiss does all the talking for me.

Don't let her nice demeanor fool you though, Weiss will hurt you if you cross her. Unfortunately, the boy from first period learned that the hard way. You don't insult Weiss Schnee and get away with it. Especially when you're sitting in arms reach of her.

"Hey Blake", Ruby said getting my attention. I closed by book and turned to her, "What is it Ruby?"

"How did you get your boyfriend to like you?", Ruby asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "This is about Michael again isn't it?"

She avoided eye contact with me, "Maybe."

I chuckled. Ruby had told me and Weiss about her huge crush on a boy named Michael Jones. Apparently she's had a crush on him sense elementary school. She saw him on the bus on the way to the school and now he's all she could think about. I couldn't help find her crush amusing, young love is a beautiful thing.

"I'm probably not the right person to ask about this Ruby. I was extremely nervous when I first met my boyfriend. If it wasn't for Weiss introducing me to him, we probably wouldn't be together.", I explained.

Ruby turned to Weiss, "Can you introduce me to Michael, Weiss?"

Weiss just rolled her eyes, "I don't think so Ruby. I'm done with matchmaking. Get Yang to introduce you."

I saw Yang glare at Weiss. I could tell that Yang wasn't too keen on the idea of her sister crushing on some boy she knew nothing about, let alone introducing her to the boy.

I'm guessing Ruby could also tell because she immediately got down on her knees and begged Yang, "Please Yang! I promise I won't ask you for anything else ever again."

" _And_ you promise you'll never never say my jokes are horrible?", Yang asked.

"Sure whatever, just please get me and Michael together", Ruby begged.

Yang smirked, "You got yourself a deal sis, the next time we see that Michael dork, I'm totally getting you two together." Ruby squealed and hugged her sister, "Thank you Yang, thank you!"

Yang patted her little sister on the head like she was a dog, "Anything for my little sister."

I started to read my book again, but a loud bang made me jump from my seat. I turned around and saw a small boy sitting at a table by himself. I gave him a weird look and he just pointed to the floor. I cautiously looking on the floor and saw two boys rough housing on the floor. One of them had the other in a head lock while the other punched him in the gut to no avail. The one that was winning was a skinny boy with pale skin, brown hair, and freckles covering his face. The boy that was losing was a with brown skin, black hair.

Me and my friends backed up a bit and let the two fools roll around on the floor. "Who do you thinks gonna win?", Ruby asked.

Weiss looked at her with an appalled stare, "Who cares? This is embarrassing, immature, juvenile behavior that doesn't belong in this school. Am I right Yang?"

Yang didn't respond, she just looked at the display with a smirk. "Am I right Yang?", Weiss asked again.

Finally Yang spoke, "Hey Michael!"

The boy with freckles on his face looked at Yang, "What?"

Ruby hid behind Weiss. Me and Weiss were shocked by what we just realised, "That's Michael?", we both said.

Yang walked over to the boy and picked up from the floor with one hand. "Ruby, get out here.", Yang said holding Michael from his shirt.

Ruby slowly came from behind Weiss and stood in front of Michael. Yang finally put the boy on the floor and said, "Michael, Ruby. Ruby, Michael. Match made."

Poor Ruby was a nervous wreck. She was blushing furiously and was struggling to come up with the right words to say, but Michael was just standing there, it was as if he didn't seem to notice the basket case in front of him.

"H-Hi Michael.", Ruby finally managed to say. "What's up?", Michael said. Ruby did a little squeak before saying, "Nothing much."

"We'll leave you two alone. Let's go girls", Yang said as she led me and Weiss away from the scene and to another group of tables. I continued to watch the scene go down.

"I-I like your headlock, it looked really affective", Ruby said.

Michael smirked, "I know right? I'm a real strong guy. Back home they call me Michael iron fist."

Well that's obviously not true.

"That's so cool. So, why were you fighting that guy anyway?"

"He started it. He tackled me because I was making fun of the fact that he got his ass handed to him by some girl like a little bitch."

Ruby laughed while the boy Michael was fighting glared at him.

"Shut up!", the other guy said, "If I ever see that dumb white haired chick again I will kick her ass!"

Oh crap. I knew I recognized him from somewhere.

"Excuse me!", Weiss said getting out of her chair. The boy with the black hair did the smartest thing he could've done at that point, run away. He ran out of the room causing Michael and Ruby to laugh histarically.

"See?", Michael said, "I told you he was a little bitch."

Ruby got closer to Michael, but the oblivious little nerd was oblivious to it. Yang was grinding her teeth in annoyance, but she remained in her seat and let her sister have her fun. And to think, I thought that reading was more entertaining than this.

* * *

Ryan's POV

Ok. So maybe what I said back there was a bit creepy. Not to mention ridiculous. I mean why wouldn't the girls just leave after a few minutes? They wouldn't wait until they were dead, would they? Well I don't have time to worry about that now, I have to get to algebra two.

Algebra and math of any kind has always been my strong suit along with science. I've always found it a very easy concept. You have numbers, now just add the numbers with other numbers. It's very simple.

The algebra two classroom was only a thirty feet away from the cafeteria so I made it there extremely early. The classroom, like most of the others in this school, was very large so there was plenty of room for extra desk. I say in the very back seat in the corner and didn't talk to anyone. As other students piled into the class I unzipped my bookbag and pulled out Edgar.

"Sorry I had to keep you in there for such a long time little buddy. If I pulled you out in the middle of class people would make fun of me.", I said.

The stuffed cow remained quiet (of course, Ryan's not that crazy), but I pretended like it actually said something and responded, "I knew you would understand. Brig it in." I hugged the stuffed cow and pretended like it was hugging me back.

"Are you seriously doing that _now_?" I turned and saw Jack looking at me with a look of disappointment.

"Shut up dude. You wish you had a friend like this", I said pointing to Edgar. I realized how weird that sounded the minute I finished that sentence. "Okay I see your point", I mumbled putting my friend back in my bookbag.

Jack sat down next to me, "Well, I tried hitting on some girls.", he said.

"Really? How did it go?"

"Terrible. I asked one girl out and she politely declined. Then I asked again in a more suggestive way, but she politely declined again."

"That's not s-" "I wasn't finished, so I asked again but in a more seductive way, but it only ended up making sound like a creep. Long story short, I got kicked in the balls by her and her friends.", Jack said. I cringed at the thought of getting hit in the junk. It's probably the worst thing a woman can do to a man.

"Well at least now you know what not do the next time you ask a girl out.", I said trying to look on the bright side. My words fell on death ears though as Jack didn't even look at me, he was to busy looking down in shame.

"Hey Guys."

Me and Jack turned to our left to see Geoff standing there with a black eye. Jack put his head down to keep from laughing like a maniac while I just shook my head in disappointment.

"Geoff, buddy, it's hasn't even been five minutes into the bet and you already have a black eye?"

Geoff growled at me, "Shut up! It's not my fault she doesn't like compliments."

"What did you say to her?", I asked skeptically. "I just said that she had nice legs and I wanted to see what was inbetween them.", Geoff said.

It became harder for Jack to contain his composure. I gave Geoff a weird look and said, "Geoff, you do realize that that is the worst pickup line in human history, right?"

Geoff shook his head, "No it's not, that's the pick up line my father used to win over my mother."

I rolled my eyes, "And look at the idiot son they ended up having." Jack finally burst out into a laughing fit while Geoff glared at me like I just took a shit in his cereal. "You can make fun of me all you want", Geoff said seething with rage, "But by the end of this week I'm gonna have the most pussy in my bed."

Ew.

Suddenly, the teacher came into the room which caused every student to sit in their seats. Geoff took a seat next to Jack. I actually like you readers, so I'm just gonna skip the boring teacher introduction. As the teacher was talking I started to fantasize about the girl I saw before. The girl with amazing white hair that made me weak. I feel extremely lucky that I got a look of her face, and my god, what a beautiful face.

Like I said, her white as snow hair made me extremely weak, if I ever got to smell it I'm sure it would be amazing. Her blue eyes were unlike anything I'd ever seen, they were like little crystals in an already shining sea. Her long legs seemed like they were endless, every time a got to glance at her legs, it took everything I had not to drool. The way she dressed made her look like an a very classy women, someone who didn't want to be fucked with, I really like that. Weiss, you are amazing.

"Yo Ryan, you okay man?", Jack asked knocking me out of my daydream. Sometimes I really hate him.

"Yeah I'm fine dude. I was just thinking", I said. In the corner of my eye I see Geoff eyeing up some red head.

"Oh god, check out Geoff", I said motioning to the boy. Jack rolled his eyes, "I noticed. Jeez, he's such a perv. Can he be anymore obvious?"

After what seemed like ten minutes of staring at the girl, Geoff finally got up from his seat and approached her.

"Hey, what's up, I'm Geoff.", he said introducing himself. Wow, that was actually pretty much the exact opposite of what I was expecting.

The girl turned to him and gave him a cute smile, "Hello, my name's Rebecca."

Geoff smirked, "Well Rebecca, excuse me coming off a big strong, but I think you're really pretty." Damn, he's actually improved.

The girl blushed a little, "Why thank you Geoff, I'm flattered. And I think you're really cute."

Geoff's smirk widened, "Well, how about me and you go to my car and have some fun?" Welp, this is gonna end badly.

The poor girl's face looked absolutely mortified as she slapped Geoff in the face as hard as she could. God damn, that looked like it really hurt. This got the attention of the teacher who up to this point was cleaning up her desk.

Geoff was on his back holding his cheek in pain when the teacher came over to him. "Geoff Ramsey, what are you doing lying on the floor?", she asked.

Before Geoff or the Rebecca could say anything, Jack came in and made up an excuse. "No problems here ma'am, old Geoff was getting up to go ask you a question when I tripped him."

This caused most of the students in the class to chuckle. The silenced them and turned back to Geoff, "Is this true ?", she asked.

Geoff mumbled a quick, "Yes ma'am."

The teacher just shrugged and went back to her desk. It was obvious to everyone that she didn't really care that much. Although, neither would I to be fair. Jack helped him to his feet, "You're an idiot you realize that right?", had asked.

Geoff looked offended, "I'm not an idiot, I made it into this school didn't I?" "Yeah, but if you keep hitting on girls the way you do, you're gonna end up in a coffin. And I will _not_ be coming to your funeral", Jack said.

Geoff rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, "Don't you worry about me fatty, I'll be swimming in girls by the end of this week, just watch." Jack was visually steaming from the fact that he was just called a "fatty."

As I watched this whole thing go down I think of all the horrible ways this could end.

* * *

Michael's POV

The rest of the first day of school was pretty uneventful. After physics class I had gym with Gavin and Geoff and all we really did in there was go over the safety guidelines. My god the first day of school is so boring! All the teachers talk about are the rules and shit! At least it's all over now and I can finally just chill out and do nothing for the rest of the day.

I entered our dorm tired and sweaty from gym class and immediately crashed on my bed, "Oh my god, I missed you so much today.", I said to no one in particular.

I was soon followed by an equally tired Geoff and Gavin as they crashed on their own respective beds. "I already miss summer.", Geoff said staring at the ceiling.

"I hear that mate", Gavin said stretching.

Soon, Jack, Ray, and Ryan walked into the dorm tired as well. "So guys, how was the first day of school?", Ray said with fake enthusiasm. "Boring. As. Fuck.", Geoff said barely awake, "The only entertaining thing about today is my farts." He ripped out a loud fart that stunk up the entire down.

"Normally I would be revolted by that", Ryan said, "But I'm too tired and lazy to care." He sat cross legged on the floor and started to play a Madden game.

"So", Jack started, "Anything awesome happen today?", he asked.

"Well, Ray got punched by a girl, Ray got psyched out by the same girl, our physics teacher showed up drunk, Ray and Michael had one of the most pathetic wrestling matches I've ever seen, and some red haired chick talked to Michael without being dared to.", Gavin said listing off the moments of our _truly fascinating_ day. "Honestly Jack, what were you expecting?"

"Ok, first, that was sarcasm. Second, why were Michael and Ray wrestling?", Jack asked.

"Didn't you here what I said? Ray got punched in the face by a fucking girl. Did you really think Michael was gonna let him live that down?"

Ray groaned, "Will you idiots please shut up about that? I'm already embarrassed enough." "Aw don't sweat it Ray", Ryan said within turning away from his game, "At least you didn't get kicked in the balls by multiple girls."

Jack slapped Ryan in the back of the head while Geoff laughed his ass off. "I'm guessing the bet hasn't been going well for either of you?", I asked smugly.

"What do you think idiot?", Jack asked obviously pissed off, "You should've see what skirt chaser over was doing.", he said pointing at Geoff. "I'm really embarrassed for him."

We all turned to the slightly offended Geoff, "What did you do?"

Geoff scoffed, "All I did was ask the bitch if she wanted to fuck in my car. She overreacted."

We all laughed at Geoff's pitiful attempt at getting a girls number. "Dude, you don't even have a car.", Ray said as he face planted.

"She doesn't know that!" "Where would you even have sex?"

Geoff just stayed silent and lied down on his bed. "That's what I thought", Ray said smirking.

"So", Gavin said hanging off his bed, "What are we gonna do now?" "Absolutely fucking nothing", Jack said sitting next to Ryan. "I heard that, let's not do anything ever again," I said.

At that exact moment, almost like it was timed, there was a knock at the door. "I could almost feel that coming as I finished the sentence.", I mumbled.

"Go get it Michael.", Jack said. I groaned and walked up to get the damn door. I opened it and there I saw the Ruby girl and her three friends. "Hi Michael.", she said with a little blush on her face. Why the hell is she blushing?

"Sup Ruby", I said, "What do you need?"

The red headed girl blushed even more and said, "M-Me and my friends were wondering if you and your friends wanted to join us for a…walk in the park."

A walk in the park? The hell? We just got threw with our first day of school, and this crazy chick wants to go for a walk in the park?

I was about to decline when Geoff answered for me, "We would love to go!" I gave him a glare and said, "Are you fucking serious right now Geoff?" Geoff looked at the ladies and said, "Please give us a moment." He completely pulled me inside the room and said, "If we go to the park, I have the opportunity to hit on more girls than Jack."

That got Jack's attention, "Oh hell no, I'm going to the park with you assholes. And the rest of you idiots are going with us because if I can't relax in the dorm, then you can't either!" All of our friends groaned in annoyance.

"You guys do realize that we can hear everything you're saying right?", Ruby's blonde friend asked.

Geoff and Jack ignored her. "I can't wait till we get to the park because I'm gonna show you who's the real player of this group.", Geoff said with an evil smirk.

I turned back to Ruby and her friends, "Yeah, we're going to the park with you."

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading!**


	12. Geoff vs Jack: Battle of the Scumbags 3

**Michael's POV**

It took us a grand total of twenty-eight minutes to get out of our dorm and leave the academy. Do you want to know why it took us that long? Of course you do. It's because Ray wouldn't leave the fucking dorm. He held onto the damn bunk bed for dear life and absolutely wouldn't let go no matter how hard we pulled. Now to be fair, Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Gavin, and I have the combined strength of a starving kitten, but it's ridiculous that we couldn't pull a 112 pound couch potato from a bed.

Ruby and her friends were loving it to. Everytime we tried to pull Ray from the bed, they would laugh at our pitiful attempts. It only stopped when the blonde girl, who I now know as Yang, pulled him off of the bed and threw him out the dorm without even breaking a sweat. But even after that, Ray still refuses to leave the academy, so he made Geoff and Jack promise that today would be the last day of their stupid bet.

Thank God he did that because I don't think I could of delt with five more days of that shit. Besides, if they kept it going any longer, they would end up like me and Gavin after the end of our bet, and trust me, you don't want to end up like that.

The walk to the park wasn't that long and we didn't have any trouble getting there, although I did find it weird that Ruby suddenly grabbed onto my hand in the middle of the walk. When I asked her what she was doing she said, "I don't wanna get blown into the road." Normally I would yank my hand away and call her stupid, but the way she said it made me not want to.

The park we went to was filled with people (dammit), but it was still big enough to have time to yourself. It was mostly a big field, but there were plenty of things you could do. There was face painting, ice cream to boy, a small playground for the little children, and much more. It was a nice little set up.

"What the hell is this?", Ray asked, "Why is there so many people here?"

"Because it's a public park, dumbass", Ryan answered with a deadpanned expression. This made Ruby's white haired friend giggle a bit.

"Well this is just great", Ray said putting his hands on his hips, "The playground is too crowded. What the hell am I going to do now?"

We all gave him weird looks. He knew he said something odd, but he didn't know what it was. "What did I say?", Ray asked.

Ruby's black haired friend spoke up, *Aren't you a bit to old for a children's playground?"

"Hey! You are never too old to have fun!", Ray said raising his hands in the air. My friends and I face palmed while Ruby and her friends laughed and Ray's childishness.

"Welp, I'm gonna go dig a hole. See you guys later", Ryan said. As he walked away, we all gave him weird looks. Dig a hole? Is he planning on burying a body.

"I'm gonna go climb up trees!", Gavin said as he excitedly ran to a tree.

Geoff saw three girls talking with each other and said, "I'm gonna go get some pussy." As he walked over to the girls, I prayed that they would only break one of his legs.

"I'm gonna do the same thing, just better.", Jack said following him. Those two are gonna get themselves killed.

"I'm gonna go read", the black haired girl said as she started walking away. Ray started following her for reasons he didn't explain. Poor black haired girl, now she has to deal with Ray.

The white haired girl, for some reason, started walking toward the direction Ryan went without saying a word to anyone. I guess she's going to make sure that he doesn't kill anyone. Now it was just me with Ruby and Yang. "So Michael, what do you want to do?", Ruby asked me. I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't really go outside much. Although whenever I do go outside, I usually just watch Gavin fall from trees over and over again."

As if it wast timed perfectly, Gavin fell from a tree and groaned in pain. It never gets old. "As fun as watching Gavin get brain damage sounds", Ruby said, "Would you like to walk in the field with me?"

A walk in the field? That was a very odd question, but I shrugged and said, "Yeah sure, whatever." It's not like this girl is gonna kill me or anything right?

As we walked off I saw Yang give Ruby a thumbs up which I thought was weird, but then again, I don't know much about girls so I assumed that it was just something they do.

"So, how long have you and your friends known each other?", Ruby asked me.

"Well, me and Gavin have been best friends since kindergarten. We met the rest of those idiots when we moved into our dorm", I explained, "Why do you ask?"

Ruby blushed again and looked away, "I was just trying to make conversation."

I chuckled, "That's a first. No girl has ever talked to me using their free will. It's usually because of a bet or something."

"Seriously?", Ruby asked sounding shocked, "You're a really cool guy, I love talking with you."

I gave her a funny look and said, "We've only talked twice, including today, and the first time we talked all we did was talk about wrestling moves. Besides, how do you know that I'm such a cool guy when you don't know anything about me."

Ruby blushed even harder, "Well, I just a-asumme that you're a really cool guy. To be able to put a guy in a head lock like you did that Ray guy is impressive, but I think there's more to you than cool wrestling maneuvers."

"Well then how about you get to know me", I suggested, "I'm not a mean person, just ask me whatever you want to know about me and I'll answer it."

"What's your biggest secret", Ruby asked with a smirk.

"Don't get smart with me", I warned her with a smile on my face. She giggled and started to skip. Of I didn't know any better I'd say this girl liked me. Nah!

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 **(Ryan and Weiss)**

Ryan had only been digging for a few minutes, but he was already making progress on his hole. He sat Edgar at the edge of the top of the hole as if the stuffed cow was watching him. Unbeknownst to him, someone else was watching him, an actual person.

It was Weiss. As much as she hated to admit it, she was interested as to why Ryan would want to dig a hole for seemingly no reason. Also, she didn't have much else to do since Blake made her promise to not take her phone to the park, which she thought was unfair since Blake had brought one of her books.

Ryan was digging like a professional even though he wasn't strong by any means and was struggling a little, he was still digging incredibly fast and making a lot of progress on his hole. Ryan hadn't even noticed Weiss watching him, he was too preoccupied with his digging and humming a tune he heard off the radio.

"What are you doing?", he heard a voice ask. He looked up and saw Weiss with a curious look on her face. Ryan was stunned as he was too busy staring at the beauty of the white haired girl to answer her question.

"Um, hello? Anybody home?", Weiss asked reaching down and waving her hand in front of Ryan's face.

Ryan snapped out of his gaze and started acting normal again, well, as normal as he can be. "H-Hello Weiss. I was just digging a whole", he said as he balanced himself on his shovel.

"I can see that, but why? There doesn't seem to be any kind of rhyme or reason to what you're doing.", Weiss said giving him an odd look. How Ryan was able to stop staring at her beautiful blue eyes long enough to answer her is one of the great questions that will go down in history.

"Well, there's no real reason as to why I'm doing this", Ryan said trying to avoid staring at her, "It's just a way to pass the time really. How about you join me?"

Weiss looked disgusted at the thought of going in the whole. The dirt and sweat covering Ryan's didn't help matters either. "Why would I want to go in a hole? I'm Weiss Schnee. Can you imagine what people would think if they saw me down there covered in dirt like a filthy animal?"

Ryan shrugged, "So what if your name is Weiss? That doesn't mean that you can't get down and dirty."

Weiss rolled her eyes and asked, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Without even thinking Ryan said, "Yes. You're the girl with the most beautiful hair in the world, an angelic voice, and blue eyes that look like the ocean." As soon as he said that, Ryan covered his mouth and blushed. So much for not being creepy.

Weiss was blushing as well. She wasn't expecting that kind of response. Especially from a weird guy that digs holes for no good reason. "Uh, thank you, but that's not what I meant. Have you ever heard my other than when we first met?", she asked.

Ryan, still blushing furiously, shook his head. Weiss sighed, "My family is extremely wealthy. We are highly respected and loved throughout the world. I don't mean to sound spoiled and stuck up, but I'm surprised you haven't heard of us."

Ryan chuckled nervously, "Well, I don't watch much TV. I just spend most of my time playing video games."

Weiss rooked her eyes, "Of course, only a boy who spends all his time in a virtual fantasy world have no idea who I am."

Ryan, struggling with what to say next, said, "Y'know, that sounds pretty interesting. I bet living in a rich family is fun." Weiss shrugged her shoulders, "It has its ups and downs."

"I would love to hear about it", Ryan said with a smile. Weiss was a little confused as to why this boy an obvious love for doing unorthodox things, would want to hear about her somewhat boring life, but she still smiled and said, "Well, if you really want to hear about my life, I guess I can tell you a few things. Where should I begin?"

"I think it would be best to start from the day you were born considering that's where your truly fascinating life began.", Ryan said making Weiss blush. _"Oh yeah, I'm good",_ Ryan thought.

As Weiss started to talk about the day she was born, Ryan sat cross-legged at the bottom of the hole holding Edgar while listening intensively.

 **(Ray and Blake)**

Although it wasn't her favorite thing in the world, Blake enjoyed going outdoors, especially when she had a good book to read while under the shade of a tree. The book she was currently reading was called "The Blood Gultch Blues." It was truly fascinating book about a group of soldiers who fight against each other in a canyon. Team Red vs. Team Blue. She was only three chapters into the story and she was already hooked.

She started to read chapter four when an unwanted guest approached her, "Sup."

She looked up and saw Ray standing over her with his hands in his pockets. His clothes and hair was covered in leafs and his face lacked expression. "What do you want?", Blake asked wanting to get back to her book.

"I'm bored", Ray said tiredly, 'If I don't do something fun soon I'm going to pass out from boredom."

"What do you want me to do about it?", Blake asked annoyed that this boy was wasting her time.

"Entertain me", Ray said very demandingly.

"You know what's _really_ entertaining? Running into traffic, or maybe jumping off a tall building. I've heard that really helps you kill an hour.", Blake said sarcastically.

Ray didn't seem to pick up on her sarcasm though as he said, "I've already tried that see?" Ray turned around and to Blake's surprise, he had tire tracks on the back of his shirt. Blake's jaw dropped as she questioned how fucking stupid this boy was.

"Are, you, retarded or something?", Blake asked genuinely interested.

Ray, completely serious,said, "According to every teacher I've ever had, it's a possibility."

At this point she didn't know if he was messing with her or if he was generally this stupid. "Can you please just go? I'm trying to read my book?", Blake asked motioning to the book in her hands.

Ray's face turned into a look of disgust, "Ew! Reading? What are you, 80?" Blake rubbed her temples and mumbled swore under her breath. She was about to lose her mind. "How exactly did you get into Beacon Academy?", she asked. She was having trouble believing that a person as dumb and immature as Ray would be able to get into Beacon without cheating.

"My Parents and Teachers were impressed with my quote "Amazing science skills", Ray say putting air quotes around the words amazing science skills, "Apperantly a teacher at Beacon saw what I was doing in my other school and sent my parents some application form or something and recommend that I go to Beacon. My parents couldn't pass up an opportunity like that, so of course they signed it."

"Amazing science skills huh? I don't believe you. What did you get on your final science test from last year", Blake asked.

"You mean the SIT test? I got a ninety-nine percent. I would've got one hundred percent if I hadn't took a nap at the two hour mark", Ray said.

Blake's jaw dropped. 99 percent. And he still had time to take a good damn nap!? Blake struggled to even get an 80 and this idiot a 99 percent average?! Life just isn't fair.

"Will you just, go away, please? Like I said I'm trying to read.", Blake said looking back at her book. "What's it about?", she heard Ray ask. "Why do you care?", Blake asked not turning her attention away from her book. "I'm gonna be out here until my friends are ready to leave, and who knows when that will be? I might as well spend my time reading, there's nothing else to do.", Ray responded.

Before Blake could even say anything, Ray sat himself right beside her. Blake groaned in frustration as Ray asked, "So, what are you reading?"

 _"There goes my piece and quiet"_ , Blake thought. "This book is called the Blood Gulch Chronicles.", she said speaking to Ray slowly. She still wasn't convinced that he wasn't retarded.

"What's it about?", Ray asked. He sounded genuinely interested. As Blake began to explain the plot of the book to him, Ray listened to her like she was his mother reading him a bed time story. Blake's voice was soothing and relaxing, it was easy for him to get lost in a voice like that.

 **(Yang and Gavin)**

"Almost there", Gavin said with fainting breath as he climbed what appeared to be the tallest tree in the park. It took him about thirty minutes to get even remotely close to the top of the tree and he wasn't going to give up now. Gavin could see the top of the tree, it was only a few inches away.

"Yes, come on Gavy boy. You got this", Gavin said trying to encourage himself. As soon as he touched the very top of the tree, he smiled and got excited as his task was almost complete. Before Gavin could completely make it through, a bee suddenly appeared at the top of the tree. For a split second, it felt like the world stopped. Gavin glared at the bee as if it was actually staring back at him.

"Don't. You. Dare.", Gavin threatened already knowing the bee's thoughts. The bee, seeing as it couldn't understand Gavin, didn't really care about his begging. In the blink of an eye, the bee stung Gavin in the hand causing him to scream and hold his hand in pain. "You little-Aaaahhh!", Gavin yelled as he fell from the tree.

The dumb British boy landed flat on his back causing a few people to point and laugh. "Bollucks", Gavin mumbled as he rubbed his back in pain.

"Michael is right", Gavin heard behind him, "It never gets old watching you fall."

Gavin turned around and saw his crush Yang standing over him with a sexy smirk on her face. Gavin stood and pumped out his chest and put on his best 'manly' voice "I may fall, but I never stay down for long. I get right back up and start kicking ass again."

Yang laughed obviously not falling for Gavin's tough guy routine, "Sorry, I just can't take you seriously with that little accent of yours." Gavin cursed under his breath as he realized that he let his accent come through. His accent was always going to be an object of ridicule.

"Why do you keep climbing trees anyway?", Yang asked.

"It's fun.", Gavin said simply.

"Falling on your little British ass a dozen times doesn't seem all that fun to me.", Yang said not convinced.

"Suit yourself, I'm gonna go climb some more.", Gavin said as he started running toward another tree. Yang followed the boy to get a closer look at his upcoming failure. He started to climb the tree as fast and carefully as he could. Yang chuckled. He looked like a skinny little monkey that was just learning how to climb. She saw that he was actually getting really close to the top, so naturally, she decided to fuck with him.

She started to throw pebbles at Gavin's back which caused him to scream in pain. "Cut it out!", He yelled. "Nope", Yang said with another one of her sexy smirks as she continued to throw pebbles. Despite the pain he was feeling on his lower back, Gavin continued to climb the tree like a damn fool. Yang, seeing that her evil plan wasn't working, decided to step up her game by throwing a rock the size of her fist right at Gavin's back.

As it made contact, Gavin screamed in pain, lost his grip on the tree and began to fall. Before he could connect with the hard ground below, Yang extended her arms out and caught Gavin with ease. He felt light as a feather and he was not hard to lift up at all. Gavin blushed once he realized that Yang was holding him bridal style.

"Can you put me down now, please?", Gavin asked.

"Nope. I like carrying you like this. You're like an adorable, stupid little baby", Yang teased. Gavin blushed with embarrassment. He struggled to get out of Yang's grasp, but the girl was too strong for him. "Well this stinks", Gavin mumbled bitterly.

Yang laughed and finally dropped the boy on the floor, "You're funny you know that?", she asked.

"I've been told that my whole life. For all the wrong reasons.", Gavin said rubbing his still aching back, "Did you really have to throw rocks at me?"

"Yeah, duh", Yang said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "If I hadn't had done that you would've actually made it to the top, what would be funny about that?"

"Nothing, but at least I wouldn't have a fucking injured back!", Gavin said annoyed. Yang just shrugged, "I guess you can say it's _poetree_ in motion." As bad as that pun was, it made Gavin chuckle a bit which shocked Yang.

"You actually thought that was funny?", she asked. The dumb boy nodded, "Yeah, you're pretty funny."

Yang smiled, "Well if you like that, I got a bunch more jokes that will have you rolling on the floor." The next twenty minutes that followed consisted of Yang telling Gavin "funny" puns causing him to nearly explode from laughter. Yang was quite happy, this was the first time anyone had ever laughed at her puns. Maybe she was funny after all.

Or maybe Gavin is just easily amused. I'll let you decide.

 **(Geoff and Jack)**

Geoff has had one hell of a day. His bet with Jack was going poorly and he has embarrassed himself Infront of a bunch of girls. That will no doubt effect his status at Beacon. "Stupid Jack. Stupid bet. Stupid girls", Geoff mumbled bitterly. He was sitting on a park bench by himself while eating a plain vanilla ice cream cone. His face was aching from the multiple slaps he's received from countless angry women.

He heard someone sit next to him. He turned to his right and saw Jack sitting next to him licking a chocolate ice cream cone. "No luck?", Geoff asked.

"Nope.", Jack said popping the p.

"Let's just admit it man, we both suck at getting laid.", Geoff said admitting defeat.

Jack cringed at the word "laid." "Can you please not use the word laid? And yes, we suck at getting girls."

"Look on the bright side, at least we don't have to worry about crazy ex-girlfriends when we're older.", Geoff said trying to look on the bright side of things. "Yeah, I guess so", Jack said with a sigh.

The two boys felt like losers as they watched the pretty girls walk in the park. They knew that they couldn't get a girl if they tried. They were about to give up and go home, but then Geoff saw someone that made him want to stay. He saw the girl he saw in class earlier. The girl with absolutely beautiful brown hair, baby like face, and huge boobs. She was sitting on a bench, eating strawberry ice cream while feeding the birds bread from a brown bag. Geoff started to drool and Jack noticed it.

"You okay man?", he asked.

"Remember that beautiful girl I was talking about earlier? She's right there", Geoff said pointing at the girl. "That's Velvet", Jack said recognizing the girl. Geoff's jaw dropped when he finally heard the girls name. Velvet was the perfect name for this girl. It summed up everything gorgeous about her.

"I have to meet her.", Geoff said getting up and throwing his ice cream in the trash. Jack grabbed his arm and said, "Hold on man, think about this. You've gotten slapped in the face an embarrassing amount of times today. Do you really wanna get slapped again?"

"Jack, this isn't about the bet. This is about me meeting the love of my life. Do you really think I'm gonna use some corny pick up lines?", Geoff asked. Jack was almost convinced, but he wasn't sure. In the short time he's known Geoff he hasn't been this serious. Hell, he hasn't even been serious before.

Geoff snatched his arm away and started to walk toward Velvet. His palms were sweaty and he was nervous as hell. Unlike the other girls in the bet, this girl actually meant something to him, so of course he was going to be a little bit nervous.

When Geoff was finally close to the girl, she turned to him as if she was expecting him to walk up to her. Any confidence that Geoff had was now gone as Velvet's beautiful brown eyes were now looking at him straight in the eye.

"Um, can I help you?", Velvet asked getting a bit weirded out by the random guy that had come up to her only to stare at her. Geoff knew that he should say something, but the sound of her voice just made him melt. Her voice was like if chocolate had a sound.

Just when Geoff felt like he was about to pass out, Jack came up to help him, "Hello Velvet", he said coming up behing Geoff and putting his arm around him.

"Oh, hello Jack.", Velvet said. She became more comfortable considering that she knew him from one of her classes and he seemed like he was a nice guy.

"I hope you don't mind, but my friend Geoff here wanted to talk to you. The only problem is that he can't talk because he just got his tonsils removed a few days before school started and it still hurts for him to talk.", Jack said convincingly.

 _"Like a pro Jack. Like. A. Pro."_ , Geoff thought.

"You see, Geoff wanted to ask you if you would like to have lunch with him tomorrow?", Jack suggested.

Velvet blushed and said, "T-that sounds nice. I would love to have lunch with you Geoff."

Geoff couldn't believe his ears, she actually accepted his offer to a lunch date! This was the best day of his life!

Geoff tried to say, "Thank you. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow", but it came out like, "Thdfkogfhjghdssss." Velvet chuckled at his verbal nonsense while Jack cringed.

"Well, thanks for your time Velvet. We have to get back to our friends now, we're like their parents.", Jack said. He started dragging the still dazed Geoff away from Velvet. As they walked away Velvet said, "See you tomorrow Geoff!"

Once they were away from the girl Geoff was finally able to talk. "Did you hear that adorable accent!? My god it's like every sexy accent got together, had a little orgy, and had a adorable child."

Jack chuckled at Geoff's bizarre metaphor (or whatever the hell you wanna call that) and said, "Yeah, she's a cutie. I gotta admit, I didn't think she was gonna say yes, but I guess anything is possible when you're as awesome as us."

"Damn right!", Geoff said with a laugh, "Thanks for helping me out man. I really appreciate it."

Jack smiled, "No problem dude. Let's just get our friends and go home, I'm tired of being at the damn park."

* * *

"So you once fought a tiger?", Ryan asked amazed. Hearing Weiss talk about her life for the past twenty minutes has been truly fascinating.

"Yes in deed", Weiss said smiling at Ryan's interest in her, "It's actually pretty easy once you get over the fact that the thing you're fighting can easily devour you."

"Hey weirdos!", the two heard a voice behind them. They looked behind them and Michael was standing there with the rest of the group. "We're going back to the school, let's go."

Weiss, despite her good judgment, held her hand out to Ryan and helped him out the whole he dug. "Gross", Weiss mumbled as she rubbed the dirt off her using Ryan's already dirty shirt.

"Ryan, did you really did this big ass hole?", Michael asked bewildered.

"Yep", Ryan said proudly as he grabbed Edgar, "Impressive right?"

"Can we burry Gavin in it?", Michael joked causing everyone to laugh. Gavin obviously wasn't laughing though. To get revenge on Michael for cracking jokes about him in front of Yang, Gavin got a bunch of dirt and threw it at him, but Michael moved his head st the last minute causing the ball of dirt to land on some guys jacket.

The guy was huge so Gavin, being the coward he is, decided to run like hell. "Race you faggots home!", Michael yelled as he started to run after Gavin. The boys started to run as they couldn't comprehend the thought of Michael being better than them at something.

Ruby laughed, "I like those guys."

"Gavin's okay", Yang said with a small smile.

"Ryan's nice", Weiss said blushing a bit.

"Ray's retarded.", Blake deadpanned.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter Gavin gets thrown off a building, Ray gets kicked in the groin, and Geoff throws up on Weiss.**


	13. Lunch Date

Geoff's POV

Everyone in room 1981 was asleep, except for me. In a couple of hours (I don't know the actual time) I would be on my first date. I always knew that it would happen, but I didn't think it would happen so soon. I always thought my first date would occur when I was in my fifties and I was too desperate to care if the girl had eyes or not.

Now, not only was made happening in a couple of hours, but it was with the most beautiful girl in the world. On top of being genuinely gorgeous, Velvet seemed absolutely fascinating. The fact that she would even consider having lunch with me is surprising alone, but then again, she doesn't know me all that well yet.

Maybe it's for the best if I call the whole thing off. It's not like high school relationships mean anything. Even if it's with the most gorgeous girl of a-

"Geoff?"

My thoughts were interrupted by a doopy sounding voice with a hint of British. I turned to my left and saw Gavin at the top of his bunk bed.

"Are you okay, mate?", he asked.

"No, Gavin", I said, "I'm not. For your information, I'm about to embarrass myself in a few hours."

"Wanna talk about it", Gavin asked.

"Do you really care?", I asked turning my head away from him.

"Not really", Gavin said in complete honesty, "But maybe hearing about your problems might make me fall asleep." I looked back at him with a pissed off expression, but I realized that I needed to vent, and my dumb little friend here was gonna sit there and listen.

"Alright Gav", I started, "For years now I've pretended to be a confident guy who could get any guy he wanted."

"But you're not though", Gavin said.

"Which is why I said 'pretending' you idiot", I said, "Anyway, I've finally got a date with a beautiful girl named Velvet. We're meeting up for lunch. The only thing is, I don't know if I should do it. I have no clue how to act properly around women, and if the dumb bet me and Jack has is anything to go by, maybe I'm better off without a girlfriend."

"Oh that's nonsense", Gavin said rubbing his head, "Going on a date with a girl isn't hard."

"How do you know?", I asked him.

"Believe it or not, I've actually had a girlfriend before", Gavin said. That sentence was the most shocking thing I've heard all year. This fool actually had a girlfriend.

"Bullshit", I said humorously, "You've actually had a girlfriend before?"

"Well, yeah", Gavin said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet, "Haven't you had a girlfriend before?"

I scoffed, "Hell no dude, the closest thing I've ever had to a girlfriend was the pen pal I had that used to talk to trees."

"Ha!", I heard Jack say from the top of the bunk bed.

"Fuck off!", I said kicking the bottom of his mattress.

"Anyway", Gavin continued, "Dating a girl is easy. All you have to do is treat them with respect. Act like you genuinely care about their likes and dislikes. Ask them about their dreams and compliment them on their looks. It's as simple as stealing crumpets from an old lady."

What Gav was saying actually made a lot of sense. Dating a girl didn't really sound all that hard or even remotely difficult coming out of the mouth of a British idiot. "And you are absolute sure this works?", I asked to make sure.

"Trust me mate, it works", Gavin said as he yawned, "Looks like your boring problems have tired me out like I suspected. Goodnight Geoff." Gav turned away from me and quickly fell asleep.

I chuckled, "Goodnight Gav", I said even though I knew he was already asleep. I was finally able to fall asleep, even with the butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

"Hey Geoff. Wake up jackass."

I rubbed my eyes and turned around to see Michael standing at the side of my bed. His brown hair was messy and looked tired. "We have fifteen minutes to get to class."

My eyes went wide, "Are you serious!?"

"Oh he's serious."

I turned to the right of me and saw the rest of my roomates going through their suitcases for a set of clothes to wear for the dear. Jack was already trying to squeeze into some clothes that were way too small for his fat ass. "God dammit Michael! I knew I should of kicked you out of this room after you destroyed my clock."

Michael wasn't fazed, "Geoff, I think I speak for everyone when I say that if I hadn't destroyed that fucking clock, we would've kicked you out of here a long time ago."

"He's not wrong", Ryan said as he stopped getting dressed momentarily.

"Oh shut up", I snapped before getting my suitcase from under my bed.

"Hey Michael", Ray called, "How do I look?"

"You look like shit", Michael said bluntly, "Now move your suitcase so I can get my stuff." Ray rolled his eyes and dragged his suitcase out of the way so Michael could get his stuff. I pulled my suitcase out and quickly went through it. It was at this moment that I realized that none of my clothes were suitable for a date with a beautiful girl.

"Fucking cunt", I mumbled under my breath.

"Why are you so mad?", Ray asked giving me an annoyed look, "I'm the one who has to walk around school with a grape jelly stain on my shirt." I looked at his attire and realized that his green shirt had a large grape jelly stain on it.

"Why the hell are you wearing a shirt with a stain on it?", Michael asked.

"So I can lick it if I get hungry", Ray said. Everyone in the room looked at him like the idiot he was and turned back to me.

"So what's your problem Geoff?", Jack asked.

"I have a date today and all of my shirts are terrible looking." I pulled out one of the shirts and displayed it so everyone could see, "What's Velvet gonna think if I show up to out lunch date wearing something like this?" The shirt I showed them was a left4dead shirt with fake zombie guts all over it.

"I don't know what your talking about man?", Ryan said, "That shirt is fucking awesome."

"I know!", I said, "But ask yourself Ryan, would Weiss like this shirt? Do you think her opinion of you would change?"

Ryan looked at me with a blank stare for a couple of seconds before saying, "Geoff's right. He needs some real nice clothes."

I felt someone tap me on the back. I turned around and I was shocked to see Ray holding a plain black shirt that looked about my size. "Try wearing this", Ray suggested.

"Ray, why don't _you_ just wear that shirt?", Jack asked.

"Because I'm already wearing one", Ray said. Jack face palmed and I started beaming. It really pays to have stupid friends.

"Thanks Ray", I said as I took the shirt and started to change.

"Do you think we can still get breakfast?", Gavin asked ignoring the fact that his shirt was on backwards.

"More importantly, do you think we'll see Weiss there?", Ryan asked, "I mean, everyone in school should be there right?"

"Let's go see", Gavin said as he and Ryan exited the room.

"I better go with them", Ray said, "Ryan and I have first period together." When Ray exited the room, Jack, Michael, and I were dead silent until Jack finally said, "Gavin left with his shirt on backwards, Ray left with a huge jelly stain on his shirt, and Ryan left with no shirt at all."

"I'm embarrassed to know those retards", Michael said as he rubbed his eyes.

I quickly put on a pair of black pants to match my shirt and then I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked very presentable and all I needed to do was brush my hair. "You look good Geoff", Michael said nodding.

"Thanks Mike", I said brushing my hair with Jack's brush, "Let's hope Velvet likes it to."

"Geoff", Jack said causing me to turn in his direction, "That brush isn't for my hair. Not the hair on my head at least."

Gavin's POV

Don't think for a second that I didn't notice that Ryan had left the room without a shirt on, I just wanna see how long it will take for him to notice.

"So, where's the cafeteria again?", Ray asked.

"I actually have no idea", I said. We all stopped in our tracks and groaned. Ryan turned around and punch me in the arm, "You seriously forgot where the cafeteria is?"

"Yeah", I said rubbing my arm, "Do you remember where it is?"

"Nope", Ryan said popping the 'P'

"Fuck you then!", I yelled punching him back. He returned the punch and before I knew it, we were both fighting on the floor. I could feel Ray just standing there looking at us while we fought. It was as soon as Ryan put me in a head lock when we heard someone say, "What are you doing?"

Ryan and I froze. I was expecting it to be the principal or a teacher, but when Ryan and I (slowly but surely) turned around to face the sound of the voice, we saw an annoyed Weiss Schnee with her arms crossed.

"Hey, Weiss", Ray and I said.

""BlgpcckWwwddf", Ryan said. I'm not joking. That's how his words came out. Ryan slapped himself and said, "Hello Weiss. You're looking really pretty this morning."

Weiss' expression softened a bit while still maintaining a bit of her strong stature, "Thank you, Ryan. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Ryan looked at his torso and for a brief moment, he began to panic. He stood still and his eyes went wide, but he managed to calm down and quickly said, "Well Weiss, I wanted to get your opinion on my amazing body. What do you think?"

He wore a confident smirk, but you could tell that he was close to breaking down. Weiss, to my surprise, actually took the time to evaluate Ryan's muscles (or less there of). She didn't seem impressed though because as soon as she was done she said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't have much to show."

Damn. That one hurt me. Ryan tried, and failed, to hide his embarrassment as he turned to Ray and said, "Go get me a shirt."

"Why do I have to do it?", Ray asked before taking a lick of his grape stain.

"Because if you don't I'm gonna fucking kill you", Ryan said in a bone chilling voice that reeked of seriousness. Fear was present in Ray's eyes as he did the smart thing and went to get Ryan a shirt.

Weiss' expression didn't change much, but she nodded and said, "That was impressive."

Ryan smirked and said, "Why thank you Ms. Schnee." Weiss rolled her eyes, but she didn't show any real signs of annoyance.

I began to hear footsteps in the distance. I turned to the source of the sound and saw Yang, Blake, and Ruby walking towards us. Yang smiled and waved to me. I blushed and somehow managed to wave back, even though all the blood was leaving my head.

"Hello Gavin and Ryan", Blake greeted while eyeing Ryan suspiciously, "Haywood, why are you shirtless?"

Instead of embarrassing himself again, Ryan simple said, "I forgot to put one on."

"How's that even possible?", Ruby asked.

"Anything is possible when you're as dumb as Ryan", I said getting laugh out of Yang and Ruby. Ryan gave me a glare, but I didn't care as long as I was getting Yang to smile.

"Where's the rest of your dorky friends Gav?", Yang ask approuching me.

"I-I don't k-know", I said as I started to melt at the gaze of her purple eyes.

"Who cares?", Ryan said, "Lets just go get breakfast."

"Where's the cafeteria again?", Ruby asked.

"Seriously Ruby?", Weiss asked obviously pissed, "How can you forget where the cafeteria is?"

"I know right? It's such a hard thing to forget", Ryan said in agreement, "Even Gavin and Ray forgot where it was, and when I called them out on their stupidity, Gavin started to fight me."

"That's bullshit and you know it Haywood!", I said getting in his face, "It was Ray who forgot where it was. I wanted to fight you because you said something about Yang."

I could practically hear Ryan's heart start to pound loudly as soon as those words exited my mouth. In the blink of an eye, Yang gently but quickly moved me out of the way so she was facing Ryan directly. Her purple eyes had somehow turned red and she looked liked a bomb that could explode at any moment.

It was a scary sight, and I could tell by the horrified expression on his face that Ryan felt the same way. "What exactly did he say Gavin?", Yang asked not taking her eyes off the boy in front of her.

"Well", I said feigning innocence, "I was talking about how much I liked you and how smart you seemed.."

I paused for dramatic effect and saw Yang's cheeks turn a light shade of red. Man I'm good. "But Ryan said that I was an idiot for thinking that because you're blonde and blondes aren't smart. He even said that you might be the dumbest blonde ever."

On paper, this shouldn't have worked. Ryan hasn't even talked with Yang long enough to make a guess on her intelligence, but Yang seemed to fall for it. She picked up Ryan by his shirt collar, ignoring his pleas of mercy, and threw him across the hall. He probably went about twenty feet before he collided with a support beam.

Yang just through a (very skinny) human like he was nothing. I can barely throw a bloody football! As Ryan moaned in pain, a pissed off Weiss Schnee gently pushed Yang and said, "Will you behave yourself?! That was completely unnecessary!"

Yang crossed her arms and rolled her eyes showing that she clearly didn't care, "He deserved it. He should know not to talk shit behind a person's back. Especially if that person is me."

"That was fucking awesome", I said, "Can you show me how to do that?"

Yang chuckled and ruffled my hair, "I'm not a miracle worker, Gav, but I like your enthusiasm."

Yang likes my enthusiasm. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!

* * *

Geoff's POV

Jack, Michael, Ray, and I were walking to the cafeteria to get what little breakfast we could possibly get, and while we were doing that, Ray insisted on talking about how Ryan was being a dick to him.

"And then he just assumed that I would do it! What a fucking jackass! Am I right?", Ray said looking at us as if we gave a shit.

"Ray", Michael said, "No one gives a damn." He actually said that a lot nicer than I thought he would. "Now shut the fuck up before I kick your ass. " I take that back.

We eventually made it to the cafeteria and saw that it was already filled to the brim with students. I started to push my friends out the way. Michael started to bitch, but I didn't care, I only had six minutes to eat and I wasn't gonna waste my time with those idiots. I found Gav and Ryan sitting with the for girls that we went to the park with.

It took me a while to fully comprehend what I was seeing. Were these girls legitimately sitting with these losers? Out of their own will? What the hell? I have a date with a hot girl. Gavin has had a girlfriend. And now two of the biggest nerds in school are covered by four of the cutest girls ever. What the hell is happening around here!?

I decided to sit next to Gavin who was too busy talking to Yang the notice. Ryan and Weiss however did notice. "Hello Geoff", Weiss greeted. My mouth was full of cereal so I just acknowledged her with a simple nod.

"Are you ready for your soon to be failed date? ", Ryan asked. I swallowed my food and flipped him the bird.

"You have a date tonight? ", Weiss asked in confusion, "How are you going to leave campus?"

"The date is actually happening during lunch", I explained, "I'm meeting Velvet. "

All the girls and Gavin looked at me in shock which caught me off guard. "When did Geoff get here?", Gavin asked. Everyone ignored his stupid question.

"How did you get a date with Velvet? ", Blake asked.

"He bribed her", Michael said as he and the rest of the guys sat down, "He gave her all of his life savings." Ruby giggled at Michael's terrible joke while I just rolled my eyes.

"I just asked her out. Simple as that.", I said. I didn't feel the need to explain that Jack had to help me because I was too nervous to speak to her.

"Was Coco there?", Yang asked.

"Who the hell is Coco?", I asked.

"Who the hell is Coco?!", Blake said, "Coco is Velvet's best friend and she's really overprotective."

"Why?", Gavin asked.

"No ones knows, but Coco doesn't let any boys talk to Velvet", Weiss said, "If she even sees a boy looking at Velvet, she will make sure they regret it."

"So basically, Geoff's gonna get his ass kicked by a girl", Ryan said.

"Yes", Weiss said going back to her food.

"It was nice knowing you Geoff", Ray said.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, you're all overreacting, and besides, it's not like some girl can beat me up."

"Are you forgetting that you weigh as much as a picture of Gavin?", Jack asked.

"I disagree Jack", Gavin said, "I think Geoff weighs as much as one of Ruby's baby pictures."

Michael bursted out into laughter and the girls tried to hide their obvious amusement. "Seriously Geoff", Jack said, "If I were you I would take..."

Jack suddenly stopped talking and his face went pale. I looked around and saw that everyone was looking directly behind me.

"Don't. Turn. Around.", Ray said.

"That Coco chick is behind me isn't she?", I said looking at Weiss.

She nodded and said, "And she's pissed."

I sighed and turned around to see a tall girl with very fashionable clothing staring down at me with pure anger and frustration in her eyes. If this were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her head and her little beret would be on fire. Her face was red and it looked liked she was about to explode.

I was just about to fall on my knees and beg for forgiveness, the school bell rang through the cafeteria signaling that it was time for first period.

"Oh would look at that", I said, "It's look like it's time for-"

"Don't even think about it!", Coco said grabbing me by my shirt collar, "You and I need to have a little talk, Ramsey!"

Oh shit. She used my last name. I'm so fucked. I looked at my friends for some help, and I wasn't surprised to that see all of my friends had ran away like little cowards.

Why am I friends with them again?

Soon, Coco and I were the only ones left in the cafeteria and I was left at the mercy of her strength. "The one time I leave Velvet alone, and she agrees to go on a date with idiot like you", Coco said giving me a look of complete and utter disdain.

"Oh come on Coco", I said trying to reason with her, "You don't even know me, how can you judge me without even speaking with me first?"

"Do I even need to get to know you?", Coco asked sounding appalled that I would even suggested such a thing, "I can tell just by looking at you that you are a stupid, weak, simple minded idiot and I have no idea how someone like you even made it into this school!"

Well, she's not wrong about that.

"Good point", I said, "But I'm a really nice guy and I really like Velvet. I would treat her like an ange-AH!"

She started to twist my arm and the pain shot through my body. I've had my arm twisted before, mostly from bullies who wanted to take my lunch money and throw me in the garbage, but this, this was fucking ridiculous! It was the most pain I've ever felt in my life. Getting my teeth pulled out by that scary ass dentist was nothing compared to this shit.

"Oh God!", I yelled out.

"Now you listen to me you idiot", Coco said continuing the unrelenting pain on my arm, "I would break your arm right now, but I know Velvet would throw a fit, so here's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna let you go on your date with Velvet."

"Yay", I sad weakly.

"But", Coco continued, "I will be watching your every move, and if you even make Velvet slightly uncomfortable, I will fucking end your life." The look on her face showed that she wasn't joking and she wouldn't hesitate to physically harm me. Oh. Let me correct myself. She wouldn't hesitate to physical harm me _again_.

"Understood", I said through gritted teeth. It was the only thing that was keeping me from screaming me like a little bitch. She finally released my arm and sighed in relief. My arm would never feel the same way again though. She walked away from me without saying another word, but trust me, her message was sent.

I got up and ran to my first period class clutching my arm to nurse the pain.

 **Author's Note: I think this is a good place to stop. Thanks for reading everyone.**


End file.
